


Las hojas secas

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aomine Daiki Being an Idiot, Drama & Romance, M/M, Pro Basketball Player Aomine Daiki, Romance, Romantico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: [De verdad, espero que recuerdesAquellos días en los que éramos amigos.En aquellos momentos la vida era más bellay el sol brillaba más que ahora.Las hojas secas se amontonan en el rastrillo.Como ves, no he olvidado.]
Relationships: Aomine Daiki/Kuroko Tetsuya
Kudos: 3





	Las hojas secas

_LAS HOJAS SECAS_

_[¡Oh! De verdad, espero que recuerdes_  
_Aquellos días en los que éramos_ _amigos_ _._  
_En aquellos momentos la vida era más bella_  
_y el sol brillaba más que ahora._  
_Las hojas secas se amontonan en el rastrillo._  
_Como ves, no he olvidado..._

_Extracto de "Les_ _feuilles_ _mortes_ _".]_

.

—Cuando te deje atrás era otoño, ¿lo recuerdas? Estábamos en Teikō —dijo Aomine Daiki.

Kuroko Tetsuya acomodó su bufanda con una mano, buscando cubrir su boca y nariz del viento.

—Todo muere en otoño. O se deshace de su color. Es una estación difícil para los seres vivos, el calor del verano se pierde para dar paso al frío que sólo se intensifica cuando llega el invierno. Es una tendencia secarse.

Aomine le echó un vistazo al hombre que caminaba a su lado. Kuroko acababa de cumplir veinticinco años, pero todavía parecía un adolescente. Lo único que delataba su edad era la sabiduría que inundaba y opacaba de vez en cuando sus ojos. Su forma de hablar no había cambiado, seguía haciendo uso de un lenguaje formal y complejo.

—Pero todo florece en marzo de nuevo. —Daiki dejó de mirar a su viejo amigo.

—No todo. Muchas cosas no sobreviven a la crudeza que azota diciembre y enero, es un tiempo duro —replicó Kuroko—, tan lamentable como eso pueda resultarte, Aomine-kun.

Daiki sonrió. Por lo visto, Tetsuya seguía siendo, también, un hueso duro de roer.

—Me gusta creer que el cariño que nos teníamos fue una de esas cosas que sí sobrevivió.

Kuroko dejó de andar. Le dedicó una mirada cansada a su antigua luz. Aomine tenía un cuerpo diferente: era más alto, más guapo, tenía el cabello más corto y sus manos lucían más callosidades, no obstante, y al parecer, seguía manteniendo los malos hábitos y su egoísmo. Desvió su atención al paisaje que los abrazaba; los árboles de hojas rojas y cafés, el cielo nublado y el pavimento desgastado combinaban con su improvisada reunión.

—¿Cómo te va en América? —preguntó Tetsuya. Volvió sobre sus pasos y evitó el tema de su desgastado amor.

—Bien, es divertido enfrentarse a tantos rivales diferentes, casi todos son fuertes —respondió Aomine—. Aunque extraño Japón cuando estoy fuera de la cancha. La comida no me satisface del todo, el sabor es malo, me quejo mucho con Satsuki por eso, ella suele protestar porque la llamo a las tres de la mañana pero igual me escucha.

—¿Nunca has pensado en preguntarle a Momoi-san si quiere ser tu novia? —cuestionó Tetsuya—. Volviendo al pasado y recordando a tu mujer soñada, creo que ella es todo lo que siempre buscaste, con el plus de que soporta que seas infantil, nunca pensaría en romperte el corazón.

—Joder no, ¿sabes de lo que hablas? Vi a Satsuki crecer, es como mi hermana. Si fuera a salir con ella sentiría que estoy cometiendo incesto. Además, la única persona que he querido de verdad no tiene senos. O eso creo, ¿no te has hecho alguna cosa extraña, verdad, Tetsu?

Kuroko hizo una mueca.

—Uno esperaría que los años te quitaran lo idiota, pero sigues igual. Francamente, tú y Kagami-kun me sorprenden día con día con la evolución de su estupidez.

—Ah, te enojaste —dijo Aomine divertido—. ¿Sigues en contacto con Kagami?

Kuroko asintió.

—¿Con él también tuviste una tórrida relación? ¿A pesar de que era un tonto logró meterse en tus pantalones? O mejor dicho, ¿lograste tú meterte en sus pantalones?

—¿Por qué eres tan imbécil, Aomine-kun?

—Los hombres celosos somos imbéciles.

—No tienes por qué estarlo. No somos nada, te encargaste de que así fuera años atrás —dijo Kuroko—. Deberías de comenzar a olvidarme, a olvidar que alguna vez tuvimos algo.

Aomine se mantuvo en silencio.

—¿Cómo quieres que te olvide si tú me amaste? Y yo te ame. Fue la mejor temporada de mi vida, es natural que quiera volver a vivirla, incluso si eso te lastima. Sigo queriendo de la forma más egoísta. —Daiki extendió su mano para tomar la de Tetsuya—. Aún escucho tu voz en los momentos difíciles. Todavía me acuerdo de tus consejos. Sigo lamentándome día con día por los errores cometidos en aquel entonces.

Kuroko se lamió los labios, intentó que Aomine soltara su mano, pero el agarré sólo se intensifico. Sintió la mirada intensa del otro en su ser.

—Supongamos que, tal y como tú dices, lo nuestro murió. Entonces, ¿por qué no crear algo nuevo? Estoy dispuesto a cuidarlo esta vez, evitaré que se seque en otoño y se extinga en invierno. —Daiki frunció el ceño en angustia. Tenía que aferrarse, tenía que intentarlo. No iba a aceptar la derrota de otra manera.

—No quiero. Sigues cargando con tus viejas costumbres y una de ellas es provocarme dolor aun si no es tu intensión. Porque nos amamos estamos destinados a separarnos una y otra vez, no estamos hechos para soportar tanta pasión —dijo Kuroko.

—Y de la misma manera, estamos destinados a juntarnos porque tampoco estamos hechos para soportar la soledad —insistió Aomine.

Kuroko evitó mostrar una expresión lamentable.

—Rompámonos y reparémonos una y otra vez, Tetsu.

—Eres de lo peor —comentó Tetsuya. No pudo evitar reírse sin humor.

Aomine no se defendió, sabía que Kuroko tenía razón. Apretó más su agarré, esperó el siguiente movimiento del más bajo y a la par susurró:

—Me conoces mejor que nadie.

Tetsuya respondió estrujando también la mano ajena. Vio como Daiki se tensaba y luego sonreía brillante.

—Aunque te digo que eres un idiota, creo que yo lo soy más por no aprender del pasado y cometer los mismos errores.

—Soy el mejor error que puedes cometer —dijo Aomine.

Kuroko negó, divertido por el asunto. Enseguida volvió a acomodar su bufanda, pensó que al menos sabía acomodar un trozo de estambre, porque su vida amorosa era otro tema. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de Daiki; ya esperaba con ansias los días malos y los días peores a su lado.


End file.
